The new cultivar is a product of open pollination in a heterogeneous population in 2003. The resulting seeds were grown and ‘SAL CARD 07’ was discovered as a single plant by Christiaan Unger in July 2004 in a cultivated area of Rheinfelden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SAL CARD 07’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.